Momo Yaoyorozu
is a student at U.A. training to become a Pro Hero. She is the Vice President of Class 1-A and got into U.A. through official recommendations. Appearance Momo is a young woman with a mature physique for her age, while also being one of the taller members of Class 1-A. Her hair is black with bangs to the right that is tied back in a large, spiky ponytail. Her hero costume consists of a simple red, skin-tight outfit that exposes most of the center of her torso, arms and legs, with a large belt so she can more freely use her quirk. Personality Momo is intelligent, dedicated and a natural leader. Her analytical skills are strong and she can easily devise plans and strategies, which she has no trouble putting in motion due to the versatility of her Quirk. Momo can be a little blunt with her explanations, but this is because she wants her fellow students to improve and become great heroes. As such, she is also willing to help her classmates study with her. She seems to quite enjoy being in a teaching position. Momo is generally very levelheaded, even in dangerous situations, but she is not above falling into panic. While usually very confident in her abilities, Momo has the tendency to compare herself to other people, such as Todoroki, and believes them to be better than her, which makes her self-esteem fall to the point of having inner conflicts with making choices. Momo can be quite serious, but isn't above getting roped into silly situations with the rest of her class, such as cheerleading (although she rarely expresses enthusiasm in doing so). She is also sensitive to vulgarity and bad mannerisms. Momo typically takes adverse situations in stride, expressing little concern for losing most of her clothing during battle, knowing she can simply make another set. Synopsis Battle Trial Arc At the end of the first battle trial, All Might asks the students why he thought Tenya IIda did the best in the test. Momo raises her hands and says that Tenya adapted to the situation the best. She also says that Katsuki's fight was driven by a personal problem with Izuku, the same applied for Izuku and that Ochaco's attack was too reckless. She tells All Might that Tenya had a great counter strategy, identifying that the fight should be about the core. Momo continues on to state that they won't become top heroes if they don't, "cheer each other on whole-heartedly.". Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc When Class 1-A votes for their Class President, Momo gets the second most votes, behind Izuku Midoriya, and is given the position of Vice President. At the Ultimate Space and Jams, the villains show up and Momo attempts to evacuate with her class, but she is suddenly warped to the mountain area along with Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro. She creates a net and throws it at one of the villains trying to attack Denki, successfully stopping the villain. After a little more time, she creates an insulator sheet for her and Kyoka to hide under, allowing Denki to discharge a great amount of electricity, which defeats the villains while leaving her and Kyoka unharmed, although Momo's clothes are shown to be ripped along the front causing Kyoka to say that they became 'super punk'. Momo then gets out of the sheet, worried about her class and wanting to join up with them. However, one of the villains takes Denki hostage, forcing Momo and Kyoka to stop and do nothing. However, one of the pro heroes shoots down the villain that is holding Denki hostage, freeing him. Momo checks to see if Denki is alright. She is then seen with her class after the battle with the League of Villains. Sports Festival Arc When the Obstacle Race of the Sports Festival begins, Momo avoids Shoto Todoroki's ice using her Quirk to springboard herself into the air. She then creates a cannon to destroy one of the robots. She eventually manages to finish the race but finds that Minoru is holding onto her back, which disgusts her. Momo places 17th, allowing her to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. Momo then teams up with Shoto, Tenya and Denki for the Human Cavalry Battle. Shoto says that Momo will be on the right, using her Quirk to make an insulator sheet and whatever else she can create that can offer defense and mobility. After the Human Cavalry Battle begins, Momo and her team confront Izuku and his team. Shoto orders Momo to prepare an insulator sheet and tells Denki Kaminari to prepare to release his electricity. Shoto covers himself along with Momo and Tenya with the insulator sheet, while Denki releases a huge amount of electricity, electrocuting and stunning the other teams attacking them. Afterwards, Shoto immobilizes the stunned teams by freezing their legs. Shoto takes one of the headbands of the teams while charging forward to fight Izuku's team. Fumikage's Dark Shadow tries to attack Shoto, but Momo uses her Quirk to create a metal stick that blocks Dark Shadow. Shoto's team continues fighting, but Izuku's team proves to be quite resilient. With only a minute left, Tenya tells his team to hold on tight as he uses his move, Recipro Burst, to forcibly accelerate his movement to blazing speeds, allowing him and his team to speed past their enemies in the blink of an eye, which catches Izuku's team off guard and allows Shoto to grab Izuku's 10 million headband in the confusion. Unable to move due to the Engine stall of Tenya's move, Momo and her team are forced to fight Izuku's team for the remaining minute of the Human Cavalry Battle. After Izuku takes the wrong headband from Shoto, Momo comments that they shuffled the order of the headbands as a precaution and calls Izuku naive for thinking that the ten million point headband would be around Shoto's neck. For the remaining ten seconds, Momo's team battles Izuku's team with Momo creating an insulator sheet to protect herself along with Shoto and Tenya from Denki's discharge, but Fumikage's Quirk protects his team from it. The ten seconds are up and the Human Cavalry Battle ends. Momo's team places first, allowing her and her teammates to participate in the final event. After the event, her and some of Class 1-A go to lunch. There, Minoru Mineta and Denki Kaminari tell the girls that they are supposed to do the cheering battle. Momo then responds by saying she hadn't heard a word about that. Denki goes on to say that they are free to believe them or not. The boys then state that the message is directly from Shota Aizawa, so Momo makes cheerleading outfits for herself and the other girls. However, as Momo and the girls walk out, she realizes that Denki and Minoru tricked them into doing so and moans that she fell into Minoru's hands again. The final event is a tournament event and Momo's opponent in the first round is Fumikage Tokoyami. During the recreational events, Momo is seen contemplating whether to cheerlead or not. Momo faces her opponent, Fumikage, in her first round match. Momo is defeated due to Fumikage striking first and having prevented her from using any of the creations she prepared, which caused her defeat, eliminating her from the tournament event. Momo watches the match between Fumikage and Katsuki. She wonders why Fumikage is struggling against Katsuki. Momo and her class watch the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Field Training Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Momo is in class. During the Hero Informatics period, Shota shows the Pro Hero nominations, revealing that Momo received 108 Pro Hero nominations. Momo says to Shoto that his high nomination count was expected, to which Shoto replies that most of them were due to his father. Afterwards, Class 1-A has to decide on Hero names. Momo writes down and shows her classmates her Hero name. Momo reveals her Hero name to be Creati (The Everything Hero).Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Momo is given her personalized workplace list in order to choose a workplace that she wants to train at. On the day of the workplace training, Momo is at the train station with her class so that she can travel to the workplace of her choice by train.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 Momo arrives at the workplace of her choice which is revealed to be Uwabami's hero office. Uwabami explains what her hero office does. She states that Pro Heroes' popularity in the past was determined by official duties and, nowadays, Pro Heroes can earn popularity from civilians by how popular and in demand they are from them. Uwabami tells Momo and Itsuka that she has a commercial to film and asks them to take the time to get to know each other. Itsuka comments that she was hoping to get to experience heroic action, causing Momo to say that earning popularity is a path that one must take to become a Pro Hero and will study under Uwabami greatly. Itsuka is intrigued with Momo's optimistic attitude.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 48 Momo appears in a demo commercial along with Itsuka and Uwabami. Uwabami decides that they will go on patrol.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57 The workplace training comes to an end and Momo returns to U.A.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58 After Foundational Hero Studies is finished, Momo is in the girls' locker room changing into her school uniform. Kyoka plugs her earphone jack into the wall to stop Minoru from peeking. Momo notes how cowardly Minoru's action was and thanks Kyoka.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59 End of Term Test Arc One week before the end of term test, in class, Momo says that she can help with studying, although she is not confident about the exercise test; Mashiro, Kyoka and Hanta ask for her guidance which makes Momo blush with pride and gratefully decides to help them. Throughout the final week before the end of term test, Momo has formed a study group with Kyoka, Denki, Mina, Mashirao and Hanta where she helps them study and learn better by lecturing them. On the day of the exercise test, Mr Principal reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting against U.A.'s teachers for real life battle experience. Momo is paired with Shoto and they have to fight Shota for their exercise test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Shoto, Momo and Shota arrive in an uninhabited city where their test exercise will take place. In the city, Shota explains the 30 minute test; Shoto and Momo must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins. Shoto asks Momo to create random objects in order to distract Shota because the test depends on who finds who first. Shoto informs Momo of their plan; he will fight Shota while Momo makes an escape. Shoto tells Momo not to get separated until then.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Momo is creating Russian dolls and informs Shoto what she is creating. Momo is impressed with Shoto for being able to not only think of a strategy against Shota but also have the judgement to make quick decisions on the best course of action. Shoto tells Momo that its normal; Momo admits that even though she is a recommended freshman she is the only one that hasn't shown any noteworthy results. Suddenly, Shoto realizes that Shota is nearby, causing Momo to apologize for talking too much. Out of the blue, Shota appears from above, hanging from telephone wires. Shota comes down and Shoto leaps into action, trying to attack Shota but misses. Shoto orders Momo to run away to which she does. Shota wraps his bandages around Shoto and then hangs him from telephone wires, tying Shoto's bonds to a telephone pole. Shota admits that he had always planned on capturing Shoto. However, Shoto points out his teacher's flaw, that he can break free from his bonds by using fire or ice. Shota tells Shoto that he can break free but warns him to watch out when he drops; Shota throws caltrops (spikes) underneath Shoto to act as a deterrent for Shoto. Shoto compliments his teacher for a nasty counter. Shota tells Shoto that his strategy's responsibility is lopsided, commending him for giving Momo consideration but points out that he should have discussed his strategy with her a little more. Momo is running away from the battlefield. While running, Momo is conflicted and confused on what course of action to take and is unable to decide if escaping is the best option or going back to help Shoto. Shota appears in the air and launches a bandage at Momo which wraps around her arm. Momo tries to break free and then realizes that her Quirk hasn't been erased. Momo creates a bracelet from her bandaged arm, allowing her to break free; Momo continues to run. Shota notes that Momo keeps comparing herself to Shoto because he has what she lacks; confidence. Shoto is still hanging from the telephone wires, thinking about what Shota said. Suddenly, Momo appears and apologizes to Shoto. Momo is unable to decide what to do; rescue Shoto or escape. Shoto apologizes to Momo for not taking her ideas into consideration and sees that Momo has something in mind. Momo says she does, but it wouldn't work if Shoto's plan fell flat. Shoto encourages Momo to put her plan into action, telling her that he voted for her during the Class President election. Shoto's encouragement fills Momo with confidence; Shota appears above Momo, preparing to attack her. Momo tells Shoto to close his eyes and she throws up into the air the Russian dolls she created. The Russian dolls open up to reveal flash grenades in them; the flash grenades create a brilliant light that causes Shota to avert his eyes, preventing him from advancing and using his Quirk at the same time. While Shota is distracted by the light, Momo releases and frees Shoto from the telephone wires; Shoto lands safely onto the ground. The confident Momo declares to Shoto that she does have a plan to prevail over their opponent; Shota smirks.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 63 Momo declares to Shoto that she thought of her plan from the start. Shota jumps onto a rooftop for safety. Not wanting them to get the upperhand from his lapses of inactivity, Shota launches cloth against Shoto and Momo. Momo and Shoto avoid Shota's attack and Shoto counters by trying to use fire; however, Shota erases Shoto's Quirk. Momo tells Shoto that they must hide for now and escape from Shota's line of sight. Momo and Shoto begin retreating with Shota not too far behind. Momo explains to Shoto that for her plan to succeed they need time, asking Shoto to keep confirming if he can use his ice side because she wants Shoto to unleash his huge ice glacier attack like at the Sports Festival against Shoto. Shota is about to catch up, however, Shoto sees that Shota is about to blink; Shoto uses Giant Ice Ridge, creating a humongous ice pillar that completely eclipses Shota. Unable to see anything due to Shoto's Giant Ice Wall, Shota stands by. Momo uses this opportunity to create Shota's Capturing Weapon, except that it is not made of the same material like the Capturing Weapon. After creating a catapult, Momo explains her plan to Shoto to which he has no complaints. Shota is still on stand by, thinking what to do next. Suddenly, Momo and Shoto run while cloaked. Shota attacks the concealed Momo and Shoto with his capturing weapon. However, it is revealed that what Shota captured was a mannequin Momo was holding. Shota jumps away while Momo fires her catapult, launching her Capturing Weapon at Shota which surrounds him. Momo then orders Shoto to shoot heat along the ground which he does. Momo asks Shota if he knows what nitinol alloy is; it is an alloy that returns to its original shape when exposed to heat. Momo explains that the Capturing Weapon that she launched in the air which now surrounds him is made of nitinol alloy. Shoto's fire attack causes Momo's Capturing Weapon to wrap itself around Shota, binding him. Afterwards, Momo and Shoto handcuff Shota, which allows them to pass the practical test. Shoto notices the ease of Momo's plan, to which Momo says that it wasn't easy because she slipped up when firing the catapult which would have allowed Shota to prevent her from going through with her plan. Momo asks Shota if he was deliberately making it seem that he was caught by their trap; Shota explains that he didn't and because he couldn't see Shoto he could not decide if he was going to use fire or ice and decided to retreat. Shoto concludes that Momo's plan came down to time after all; Shoto thanks Momo for making the plan prevail. Momo is happy that her plan prevailed and is about to cry tears of joys; Shoto wonders what is wrong and advises Momo that there is a pressure point on top of her foot to ease any pain, to which Momo tells Shoto that nothing is wrong and rubs her eyes.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 64 Back at U.A. in class, Momo learns that she has passed the written test and will go along with her classmates to the forest lodge which is a boot camp. Momo accompanies her class to the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge. At the shopping mall, Kyoka says that she requires a big carrying big, to which Momo tells Kyoka that she will help her look for it.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 School Trip Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shota informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A’s bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B isn’t at the rest stop. Suddenly, two females wearing cat-like costumes and a small boy appear; the females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional Hero Team, The Pussycats. The black haired female explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who don’t arrive there by 12:30 pm won’t be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with the Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixiebob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Kouji tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. Izuku, Shoto, Tenya and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the dirt beast.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 After Izuku, Tenya, Shoto and Katsuki destroy the dirt beast, Class 1-A begins traversing the Forest of Magic Beasts. However, the journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around about 8 hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 pm in the evening. Pixiebob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms. Class 1-A go to the dining hall to have dinner. After finishing eating dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shota greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 During the third day of the training camp, the Vanguard Action Squad attacks, filling the forest with fire and gas. Momo acts and creates gas masks for several students such as Tetsutetsu and Ibara. Momo runs into Yuga and asks him to take the unconscious Kyoka and Toru back to the facility. Momo goes further into the forest and runs into Yosetsu. Suddenly, they are attacked by the Vanguard Action Squad's Noumu and in the process Momo is badly injured, causing Yosetsu to carry her while running away from the Noumu.The injured Momo apologizes to Yosetsu for dragging his speed down. The Noumu reaches Yosetsu and is about to attack him with one of its weapon arms. Suddenly, the Noumu’s chainsaw arm stops; the Noumu retracts its weapon arms into its body and begins walking back to the Vanguard Action Squad’s rendezvous point. Momo realizes that the Noumu is being called back because the villains have captured Katsuki. Thinking of a plan, Momo creates a button (in the form of a tracking device) and asks Yosetsu to weld the button onto the Noumu. Yosetsu does what Momo asked and uses his Quirk to bond Momo’s button onto the Noumu. As the Noumu walks away with Momo’s button stuck on it, Yosetsu and Momo decide to make a run for it.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81 After Katsuki is captured by the Vanguard Action Squad, Momo is taken to the hospital to have her injuries attended to. The next day, Momo's head injury is mostly healed and has regained consciousness. During the day, All Might and the Police Force visit her; Momo explains that Yosetsu planted a transmitter she created onto one of the villains and hands a device to All Might that will allow him to locate the transmitter. All Might applauds Momo's growth and finds her to be worthy of being a Hero, asking her to leave the rescue of Katsuki to him. Later that day, Eijiro asked Momo to think about rescuing Katsuki, telling her that she can give her answer whether to rescue him or not tomorrow night.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 83 Hideout Raid Arc The next day later that night, Shoto along Eijiro wait for Izuku and Momo. Izuku and Momo arrive but before Momo can speak, Tenya appears. Tenya is angry that they are about to repeat the same mistake he made at Hosu. Despite Izuku knowing that breaking the rules is against the law, Tenya punches Izuku in the face. Tenya is angry and frustrated that they are not taking his concerns, feelings and worry into consideration; Tenya says that he doesn’t want to see Izuku or any of them land up with severe injuries. Shoto tells Tenya that they will not engage the villains in combat while Eijiro states that their rescue will be covert. Momo states that she came along to accompany them all in order to prevent them from engaging in combat. Izuku tells Tenya that after failing to save Katsuki at the training camp, his gut feeling is telling him that he must save Katsuki. Tenya sees that they are determined and resolute and is cheered up by the fact that they won’t engage in combat; Tenya decides to go with them.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 Momo along with Izuku, Eijiro, Tenya and Shoto travel by train to the city where Momo's tracking device detects the villain with her button beacon. After putting on disguises, they head towards the League of Villains' hideout. Izuku along with Eijiro, Shoto, Momo and Tenya continue towards the place that Momo's tracking device is detecting. After waiting for a while near the place, Momo notes that the villains have made no movements and states the possibility of Katsuki not being in the place while Tenya reminds them that if he sees any combat, then he will not hesitate to stop them. Afterwards, Momo, Tenya, Shoto, Eijiro and Izuku prepare to infiltrate the supposed League of Villains’ hideout.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 Momo along with the group go to the back of the hideout and see a window. Momo acts as recon while Izuku and Eijiro see what is inside with the night-vision goggles Eijiro brought along. Suddenly, Mount Lady destroys the front of the warehouse which shocks Momo.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87 Seeing that the Pro Heroes are at the warehouse, Momo and the group assume that All Might is with Katsuki as they are speaking and decide to head home. Suddenly, the entire warehouse is completely destroyed by a man along with the surrounding area being significantly damaged.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 88 Momo is paralyzed by fear due to the man's overwhelming presence and is unable to move.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 As the battle between All Might, Sensei, Katsuki and the League of Villains continue, Izuku comes up with an idea and explains his plan to Momo and the group. Momo watches as Izuku, Eijiro and Tenya enact the plan Izuku came up with, which allows them to rescue Katsuki.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 90 Seeing that Izuku, Eijiro and Tenya have succeeded in rescuing Katsuki, Shoto and Momo begin escaping from the battlefield.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 91 Shoto and Momo successfully escape. Shoto phones Izuku and finds out that him and his group are at the train station.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 92 After All Might defeats All For One, Momo and Shoto meet up with Izuku and his group. They take Katsuki to a Police Station for his safety. Afterwards, Momo goes home.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 95 Hero License Exam Arc Quirk and Abilities Creation (創造 Sōzō): Momo’s Quirk gives her the ability to create any non-living material from her uncovered body through the molecular manipulation of her fat cells. She states that the more she eats, the more material she has to work with. As long as she has an understanding of how something is made, she can create it, although it takes her a longer period of time, as well as more of her skin being exposed, to create large objects. Conditioning: 'Momo placed first in Aizawa's fitness test, an exceptionally impressive feat considering almost everyone had at least one superhuman result and the end result was cumulative of all ten tests. '''Bōjutsu: ''During the assault on U.S.J., Momo used a metal bō staff to great effect against a group of villains, and in the anime's opening theme, she's shown wielding one as well. *'List of Creations:' |cooperativeness=5 |coopgrade=A }} Equipment Hero Outfit: Momo's hero outfit allows her to expose as much of her skin as possible so that she can use her creation Quirk much more easily. *'The Yaoyoreotard:' This equipment makes it easier to pop out what Momo creates, though it leaves not much to the imagination. *'The Yaoyoro-Belt:' This equipment is a bit thick in order to prop up her "Yaoyorictionary". *'The Yaoyorictionary:' This equipment is made of lexicon compiling all the constructs and materials that comes to Momo's mind. It also has magnets attached to the cover and inside pages so that it doesn't open or fall. Battles Relationships Kyoka Jiro Momo and Kyoka appear to be good friends with each other. They, along with Denki, battled against the Villain Alliance at the USJ. Kyoka asked Momo to tutor her for the end of term test. Minoru Mineta Momo despises Minoru for his perverted behavior. Shoto Todoroki Although their interactions have been minimal, Momo and Shoto are friendly towards each other. Momo has many similarities to Shoto; they both are students who got into U.A. through scholarships, hail from famous Hero families and have powerful Quirks. Momo would always compared herself to Shoto and concluded that he is always a step ahead of her; as a result, she doesn't have self-confidence in herself. However, this also caused her to admire Shoto for having brimming self-confidence. Shoto has respect for Momo, as he told her that he voted for her during the Class President election, being the only person who voted for her(her other vote coming from herself); Shoto even told Momo he believed that she excelled at the role of being a leader. Shoto chose her for the Human Cavalry Battle in the Sports Festival. During the practical end of term test, Momo is paired with Shoto. After being captured by Shota, Shoto encouraged Momo to believe in herself. This inspired Momo and gave her the confidence needed to not only free Shoto, but also outwit and capture Eraserhead. Trivia * Momo's design in the preliminary stages of the series was relatively similar to her current design. Her hero costume had a few differences though, such as the lack of a torso opening and a sort of partial mask worn around her nose area. * Momo is Class 1-A student No. 20. * Momo ranked 1st during Shota Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. * In the First Popularity Poll, Momo ranked 11th. * Momo is one of 4 students who got into U.A. through a scholarship, alongside Shoto Todoroki, Juzou Honenuki and one more student. * Her family name "Yaoyorozu", is an idiomatic expression which translates to "a great/uncountable number", referencing her Quirk. The kanji, 八百万, literally means "eight million". * Momo likes reading (especially illustrated encyclopedias). * Momo ranks 1st in Class 1-A's Grades.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 * In Chapter 124 Momo broke the fourth wall, when she pointed out that Mirio only needed 3 frames to explain the Hero Internship. * Momo ranked in the Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. Quotes *''"We've got to start at the bottom and work up! And if we don't earnestly cheer each other on... we'll never be top heroes!"''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 11, Page 4 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Aichi Category:Uwabami's Hero Office Category:Recommended Students